


Stray

by janiejanine



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fallout fanmix created for the 2013 Fallout Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Art inspired by and created for [Stray](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9201736/1/) by [RustyPaperclip](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2150293/RustyPaperclip).  
> Created for the 2013 Fallout Big Bang. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Rusty for writing such a fantastic story, and for being such an absolute delight to work with!

     

**Stray**

A Fallout Fanmix

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/stray)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/stray))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out**  / Bessie Smith

 _Then I began to fall so low  
_ _I didn't have a friend, and no place to go_

02. **That'll Get It**  / Floyd Dixon

 _When a man look mad like he want to fight  
_ _Throw a .45 in his face and he'll be all right_

03. **The Pessimistic Character**  / Bing Crosby

 _He's got a handshake just a like a lemon peel  
_ _He's the soul of discontent with the disposition of a heel_

04. **Cool Drink of Water Blues**  / Tommy Johnson

 _I asked for water_  
_Gave me gasoline_  
_Cried, Lord I wonder  
_ _Will I ever get back home?_

05. **The Lonesome Road**  / Les Paul & Mary Ford

 _Weary toting such a heavy load_  
_Trudging down that lonesome road_  
_Look down, look down that lonesome road  
_ _Before you travel on_

06.  **Let's Go Get Stoned** / Big Mama Thornton

 _You know I work so hard all day long  
_ _Seems like everything I try to do automatically turns out wrong_

07. **I Should Not Be Seeing You**  / Connie Conway

 _I should not be thinking of you_  
_Nor should you be thinking of me_  
_We know that it can never be  
_ _You and I together_

08. **Straighten Up and Fly Right** / The Andrews Sisters

 _The monkey looked the buzzard right dead in the eye and said  
_ _Your story's so touching, but it sounds just like a lie_

09. **Maybe I Should Change My Ways**  / Duke Ellington

_[Instrumental]_

10. **Dark Was the Night, Cold Was the Ground**  / Blind Willie Johnson

_[Instrumental]_

11. **God's Gonna Cut You Down**  / Johnny Cash

 _Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand_  
_Workin' in the dark against your fellow man_  
_But sure as God made black and white  
_ _What's done in the dark will be brought to the light_

12. **Shahdaroba**  / Roy Orbison

 _So when tears flow and you don't know_  
_What on earth to do and your world is blue_  
_When your dream dies and your heart cries_  
_Shahdaroba  
_ _Fate knows what's best for you_

13. **Big Stuff**  / Billie Holiday

 _So you stare_  
_Call it despair, baby_  
_Don't you care  
_ _I'm on the square about you_

14. **Trouble in Mind**  / Nina Simone

 _Trouble in mind, I'm blue_  
_But I won't be blue always_  
_'Cause the sun's gonna shine  
_ _In my back door someday_


End file.
